Perfume-shroom
Perfume-shroom is a mushroom and the third plant obtained in Jurassic Marsh in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and a plant exclusive to the aforementioned world. It is an instant-use plant which, when used, will enchant all dinosaurs in a lane and make them fight on the player's side until they leave the lawn. It is a environment modifier. For more detailed information about dinosaurs and their gameplay effects when charmed, see the Dinosaur article. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "perfume," referring to the perfume it emits and "mushroom," the type of plant this is based on. Audio Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Sluggish Perfume-shrooms enchant dinosaurs and charm them into working against the zombies. Usage: affects all dinosaurs in a lane Perfume-shrooms emit a pure, concentrated mist of aerosolized love. Strategies While dinosaurs can be devastating when employed by the player, Perfume-shroom's long recharge time as well as the dinosaurs' limited time on the lawn mean that Perfume-shroom will usually be more useful for defending the lane against dangerous dinosaurs instead of fighting zombies. Pterodactyls should be the most heavily prioritized dinosaurs for the usage of Perfume-shroom, as the backward zombies will prove to be much more dangerous than others. When dealing with raptors, it is best that Perfume-shroom is used as it walks over the second or third column from the right. By doing this, the raptor can kick away any incoming zombies very easily. Using Perfume-shroom when the raptors are far away from the right means that Primal Peashooter's knockback would give the zombies a slim chance of actually reaching the raptor, thus wasting the charmed effect. Imitating Perfume-shroom will also help remedy the slow recharge problem and allow it to be used more liberally. Alternatively, using the Instant Recharge upgrade can also let the player use Perfume-shroom in a pinch, especially if two rows of dangerous dinosaurs appear at once. Gallery JMPart2TrailerPPlants.png|Two Perfume-shrooms in the trailer with other plants Perfume-shroom Almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Perfume-shroom Almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Perfume-s seed packet.png|Seed packet Perfume-shroom Jurassic Marsh Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost I Perfume-s seed packet.png|Imitated seed packet ATLASES PLANTPERFUMESHROOM 1536 00 PTX.png|Perfume-shroom's sprites and assets 87) Pefume-shroom.png|HD Perfume-shroom Perfume-shroom_Costume_1_HD.png|HD Perfume-shroom with its primary costume Perfume-shroom Costume 2 HD.png|HD Perfume-shroom with its secondary costume Perfume-shroom unlocked.png|Perfume-shroom unlocked lane of love.png|A perfumed lane Getting Perfume-shroom's First Costume.jpg|Getting its first costume via Piñata Party Getting Perfume-shroom's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume via Mystery Gift Box poor perfumey.png|"The Perfume-shroom cannot be used on this level." Is Perfumeshroom charming you too.jpg-large.jpg|Perfume-shroom, along with Primal Peashooter and Primal Wall-nut P-s_onmap.png|Perfume-shroom on the map Untitled655565.png|A part of idling animation JM8_2nd_flag_EP2.png|Perfume-shroom after emitting mist Plantz-vs-Zombies-2-Valenbrainz-Day-752x485.jpg|An advertisement for Valenbrainz, with Perfume-shroom wearing one of its costumes Trivia *It is the third new mushroom introduced in the sequel, and one of the four new mushrooms, the others being Toadstool, Spore-shroom and Shadow-shroom. **It is also the first instant-use mushroom introduced in the sequel. *Perfume-shroom is not allowed in Modern Day, even if there are dinosaurs located in the level. *Although Perfume-shroom disappears quickly, it is only possible to plant again on the same tile after the mist fades away. *It is the only instant-use mushroom in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and the third instant-use mushroom in the entire series, the others are Doom-shroom and Ice-shroom. **Out of these, this is the only mushroom that does not affect zombies itself. *It is the only plant introduced in Jurassic Marsh that does not have "Primal" in its name. *While emitting perfume, one can see that the Perfume-shroom has hearts for eyes. *Perfume-shroom, Sweet Potato and Blooming Heart are only the plants that make hearts in gameplay. *He and the Thyme Warp are the only instant use plants that can be planted in Last Stand levels. es:Seta_perfumada ru:Духогриб Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Mushrooms Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:World-exclusive plants